


The Art of Opening Up

by phantomhive (phantom_hive)



Series: Baby Luv [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Baby Luv - Freeform, Drama, Family Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_hive/pseuds/phantomhive
Summary: How have you all been?I'm sorry for not updating this sooner and i hope you still liked Part 4 of Baby Luv. ^^Thank you for reading!A reminder from phantomhive: Take care and be healthy always! :D
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Series: Baby Luv [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558663
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Art of Opening Up

After the holidays and everything that Chinen had brought to his place, including _him,_ were now back to Yamada’s residence, he was now stirring a pot of porridge for baby Luv’s dinner. While his neighbor and his baby were still napping peacefully in their bedroom and he was left in isolation, flashes of memory from the night of Christmas by his Christmas tree suddenly came bombarding him.

_“Will you let me keep you too? Because I’m letting you do as you please with me.”_

This had him thinking that maybe it would have been better if he were to be eaten alive by a crocodile in a dangerous lake or something of that sort- it didn’t matter how, he’d be more than grateful as long as he disappeared from the face of the earth. Because if Yamada knew of _that_ statement, then he was thoroughly enlightened of what had transpired that night.

Chinen almost squirmed in distraught as he recalled how he slowly, shyly, and anxiously leaned to kiss his forehead. The man was obviously upset and suppressed by his past and it was the only thing that Chinen could think of to comfort him. He had never felt so determined to fix something that needed to be mended in his life, and somehow, it was his neighbors who were able to stir such willpower in him. He had fallen in love with the baby girl instantly and he would lie if he were to say that the father never affected him too. Because he did. _He exceptionally did._

The way his hair would fall to his face until it covered his forehead, almost reaching his eyes. His eyes that showed resentment at first glance but changes to longing once you have stared at it longer. The way he spoke with so much sophistication, exposing how life had ripened him. The way his hands would transmit his extreme gentleness and caution to keep his daughter cared for and protected. _And the way he had finally opened up his heart and cut the imaginary strings that had insanely held it intact for him to allow the nanny to repair it instead. The way he gave him his consent by giving him an answer, asking him the exact same question in return and stamping it with a kiss on his forehead._

_Kiss._

The mere recollection of it was enough for Chinen’s face to heat up, not to mention, the steam that came from the porridge made him look more of a vibrant blush. But a distant cackle of a baby was enough to bring him out of his reverie and after a short while, they have joined him in the kitchen.

Yamada was carrying Luv who was sucking on her pacifier and walked over beside Chinen to check on what was keeping him busy. He saw how red the smaller man’s face was and this worried him right away. “Are you sick?”

“N-no. What made you think of that?”

“It looks like you’re running a fever.” He said, bringing a hand to palpate Chinen’s forehead then his arm and sighed in relief when the nanny seemed afebrile to touch.

“I’m…fine. Really. It’s probably because of all the cooking.” Chinen assured and tried his best to sweep away the thoughts and get himself together.

“You should probably rest, I’ll carry on with the dinner.” Yamada suggested and sat Luv in her high chair. The pacifier had kept her mouth busy and satisfied for the time being so she could wait for her dinner at ease.

“I’m alright, Ryosuke. I promise.” Try as he might to convince his neighbor, it did not look like he will believe him especially if he took out some chicken and tomatoes from the fridge.

“You can’t say you’re alright when you look like one of these tomatoes.”

“But I really am!” Chinen protested, his lips forming a pout.

“Sure, tomato. Is stew okay for dinner?” He had mostly done all the cooking up until the moment and if his neighbor volunteered tonight, who was he to complain? He grinned and completely forgot the part where he had been called a ‘tomato’.

“I’ll get the saucepan.”

Yamada was in the process of collecting all ingredients when Chinen asked him if he needed anything else. Looking at everything, he only had one more thing missing. “Soy sauce.”

“Oh the soy sauce is right behind you.” Chinen said, reaching out for it without realizing how precariously and intimately their bodies were pressed. He quickly retracted his arm, feeling his face burning more than it did earlier.

“Thanks.” Their eyes met when Yamada took the bottle from his hand, which was enough to send Chinen into a state of turmoil.

“S-sure. Anything else?” And a stuttering mess.

“Would you mind chopping the vegetables for me?”

“Yeah, I mean no. I don’t mind.” Still, none of them seemed interested to break the contact, not the eyes, nor the physical contact. It was as if they were lost in their own world. And the twenty two year old nanny could feel his heart beating so fast, so hard it was almost starting to hurt his chest but was somewhat a good kind of ache.

When Chinen managed to tear himself away from his neighbor, he proceeded to chop the vegetables but was evidently distracted. At first, it was only his face that was burning but now his whole body just felt hot. And he cursed himself because he can no longer deny the developing feelings he was having for the father of the baby he had promised to keep safe for as long as he lived.

“Here. I’m sorry they come in variations.” It was a shame, really. He wasn’t paying too much attention on the vegetables that they turned out diced and julienned instead of the usual cubed.

“As long as they are not minced. Thank you.”

Fortunately, there weren’t any more tachycardia-inducing moments for Chinen for the rest of the night and they were back in the bedroom all cleaned up and ready to sleep. Once, Yamada and his daughter wore matching pajamas and Chinen thought it was way too adorable. But tonight, Chinen could have sworn to the moon that they had made his heart soar again. He was the first to hit the bathroom and had worn a plain black shirt, but after Yamada and Luv came back from freshening up, there were already three of them in black shirts. _In some such way, Chinen really felt like he was legitimately a part of the family now._

“She’s never been this attached to anyone. Her grandparents come to visit, but she had never clung to anyone the way she does to you. She adores you. A lot.”

“And I love her too. Maybe a little bit too much, and I might make you uncomfortable by saying this but I don’t think I can still stay away from her for too long. That might explain why I would rather stick around during the weekends too.”

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable, if anything, I’m happy to hear that. Thank you for loving my daughter like your own.”

“Then please be honest with me this time, when I called Luv _“our”_ daughter, did that make you uncomfortable?”

“Truth is, no. It did not.”

“Why?”

“Because that just proves that my daughter is in the hands of someone who will love her unconditionally. Someone who could be anything and everything for her. Could be her playmate, could be her friend, could be her strength, could be her rock, her light… _Her mama._ ”

“And you don’t mind that?”

“Do we have to go through all of this again?”

“Just making sure. Because you don’t get to keep me if you don’t understand the rule of no returns and certainly no exchanges.” Chinen slowly smiled though his eyes twinkled with the charm he held.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Yamada replied, his own lips forming a faint curve.

Weeks had passed and nothing was made official between them yet, however, they took their sweet time learning about each other earnestly. _Little by little_. Chinen made sure he did not touch the subjects that was deemed ‘sensitive’, like Riku’s mother. Even when he wanted to know more, he was patient enough to wait for Yamada to open up himself. They have not gotten past kissing each other in the forehead too, but one thing they were confident about was the way they had completely wormed into each other’s heart and had welcomed the arrival of something that had been making it flutter in extreme admiration.

Chinen was the first one to wake up, after all, it was Saturday and Yamada had all the merit in the world to sleep in so Chinen climbed out of the bed as quietly as possible. When he came back from the bathroom, he found Luv standing in her crib, chubby fingers gripping the edge strongly and face lighting up as soon as she saw Chinen.

“Mamamamamama~” She chanted, bouncing through her strong lowers.

“Hi Luv~ Did you sleep well?” Chinen grinned, lifting the cheery baby up and then peeking over the bed to see if Yamada, who was on the futon, was still asleep.

“Papa.” Luv pointed her finger and motioned her body towards her father’s direction.

“Papa’s still sleeping. Do you want to lie down beside papa?”

“Nnn papa~”

“Alright, alright.” Chinen chuckled, bringing down the baby gently beside her father’s sleeping figure.

“Don’t wake up papa while I get your milk, okay?” He said, kissing down the top of her head. It is not as if Luv would be able to comprehend what he had just said, but he still felt the need to remind her.

“Mama~” Chinen smiled at her and was just about to exit the room when Riku shrieked, not happy with the image of Chinen leaving.

“Shh, I’ll be back, Luv.”

“Mama mama.” Her voice began to quiver and Chinen had no other choice but to go back and take her in his arms again.

“What do you want, hmm?” He sat her in his lap, tucking her now growing wavy hair behind her ears.

“Papa.”

“Yes, papa is here.”

“Mama.”

“Mama is here too, but mama needs to get your milk.”

Yamada groaned softly, “I think she wants mama to lie down too.” and extended his arm, which Chinen took as a sign for Riku to use as a pillow.

“Oh, you’re awake?” He carefully placed her head on the waiting extremity and smiled at how Riku snuggled instantly against her father.

“Not really, but she needed someone to tell you what she wants.” Chinen laughed softly and bent Yamada’s elbow so he was enclosing Riku before lying down beside them. That was not what Yamada had in mind and was disappointed with what Chinen did. If he did not want his arm, then he could have his back. He turned around with Riku, which the baby did not like and started crying, calling for her mama.

“Ryosuke!” Chinen sat and whipped the side of Yamada’s hip. “Be careful!”

“I was careful.”

“You still surprised her though.” It was the nanny’s turn to be upset, a pout forming as he scooted closer and leaned. His chin was resting against Yamada’s side, and his arm around his body to reach for Luv to calm her down. Luv broke free from her father and climbed his body to go to her nanny and Chinen took her with pleasure.

“Turn around.” It sounded more like a command and Yamada did not have to be told twice, so he did with his position from before. This time, Chinen carefully lied down with Luv on his chest.

“Going back to sleep?” Yamada shook his head. He did not need any more sleep to recharge; he wrapped his other arm around them and pulled them closer. _He needed his little family,_ he thought as he buried his face in the crook of the younger’s neck.

“Riku’s getting a shot today.” Chinen said quietly, nuzzling the baby’s head who now had her fingers inside her mouth again. “But she’ll be fine.” Yamada found it adorable because it sounded like Chinen’s remark was made to assure himself that their baby would be fine.

“She will be.”

“How did she fair before?”

“Her grandmother said she cried but calmed down immediately.”

“Grandmother? You weren’t with her?”

“I was at work when she had the schedule.”

Chinen playfully glared at him, “I can’t believe you. You should have been beside her. Well then, we should be on the same boat today. I’m worried she’ll be scared.”

“Everything will be fine.” Yamada said, and for the first time, he pressed a warm kiss against the neck of the nanny, favorably distracting him from his worries.

“Hey! You can’t just-“ Chinen was cut short when Yamada flexed his elbow and successfully turning his head towards him. His eyes lingered dangerously on his lips and slowly he lowered his own to his level even though he knew it wasn’t the right time to, but trying to step up his diversion tactic, he just had to peck the soft, inviting lips.

“…kiss me.” came a faint voice from the nanny who had just lost his first kiss. When it hit him, he was more than mortified. If he wasn’t holding a baby, and if only Luv wasn’t there to see them, he could have hit his neighbor while mourning for the loss of his first kiss.

“Maybe I can.”

“Maybe you can’t.”

“Why not?”

“For crying out loud, Ryosuke! Luv is here!”

“Then I can just kiss her too.” But Luv had her head resting on the other side of Chinen’s shoulder, too far for Yamada to reach without squishing the nanny.

“And that was my first kiss!”

“I’m sorry.”

“No forget it, you can’t return it back.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sure you did not want me to be the one to steal it from you.” Chinen wanted to cry by now.

 _‘Are you kidding me?! You’re just the right person! But you could have kissed me in a more appropriate atmosphere.’_ He thought in frustration.

“I’ll give it back to you.”

“Huh?” And for the second time that morning, Yamada had captured his lips once again.

“There, I returned it.”

“You’re-! You’re unbelievable!”

Chinen’s nose was quite sensitive to the smell of the clinic. It was like a combination of alcohol, baby powder, baby wipes and baby cologne and just the natural sweet smell of a baby that Chinen had found intoxicating ever since he’d met Luv.

“Let’s see, Yamada Riku…” The doctor mumbled while running her pointer against the scroll wheel of the white mouse sitting on top of an Anpanman mouse pad. “Since she’s almost one year old, we will schedule the other shots after her birthday. For today, we are going to give her a flu shot.” She looked at Yamada who had Luv on his lap and smiled. Chinen sat in front of them, listening intently and unintentionally catching Yamada’s eyes. For someone who previously insisted that everything would be fine, he was pretty much awful in hiding his uneasiness.

Chinen then watched how Yamada’s eyes quickly shifted to the syringe that was being prepared then back to his daughter who had been nothing short of behave and then to the syringe that was now being filled with the vaccine. The nurse stood on the side where the vaccine would be administered and exposed Riku’s shoulder, startling the baby. Calm being abandoned; the baby had started whimpering when she turned her head towards her shoulder that was being cleaned with alcohol.

“Shhh…” Chinen dragged her chair closer to them and cupped Riku’s cheeks until she was only looking at him. Meanwhile, Yamada’s outer leg was now bobbing up and down and since babies are so keen to sensing when their parents are anxious, Chinen knew he had to make him calm down as well or else he might pass it on to their little girl.

As the needle met and protruded inside of Luv, Chinen leaned over and hid Luv against his chest. He lifted up his gaze and saw how Yamada sorely watched the whole proceeding while biting his lower lip and involuntarily scrunching his nose as if he were the one experiencing the sting. Chinen could only wish he had more arms to make the father look away as well, but he could only do so much with his legs which he placed on either side of Yamada’s to keep it still. And as much as Chinen wanted to take the pain away from their angel, he knew it was not possible. It definitely hurt him when Luv had finally realized what just happened and started crying painfully.

“All done. Good girl!” The doctor praised while sticking a cartoon-themed band-aid over the site.

“Good girl.” Chinen repeated, kissing her forehead.

“She might experience some common side effects including fever, and what you can do is give her some pain reliever to reduce it and give her lots of liquid if she has eats less than usual.”

Both of them thanked the doctor and the nurse and by now, Riku had reduced her cries to soft sobs. She wrapped her arms around his father’s neck who caressed the back of her head soothingly.

As soon as they were out of the clinic, Chinen did not dismiss the idea of praising the father as well. “Good _boy_.” He grinned, raising his heels a little to reach the man’s lips. It was his turn to cool him down and he appeared to have succeeded when the man cracked a smile.

 _“Thank you.”_ The almost thirty-year-old man couldn’t be more pleased to have someone like Yuri beside them.

Thankfully, Luv did not have any more of the side effects except that she had lost her appetite. She even turned her head away from her favorite porridge, which would have been all right, if, she did not refuse her milk too.

They sat on the couch and the baby-wearing jacket was back too. “ _Luv_.” Yamada called her sternly, but she was keen on ignoring just about everything. It wasn’t just her father, she did not entertain her mama either when he tried to engage her to any activity like eating or playing. The only thing she wanted was to be held by her mama and would start fussing every time her father tried to take her away. She may be upset a little but that’s understandable, she was hurt and now her little body was feeling a little funny.

Chinen looked at him and gave him a timid smile, shaking his head. “It’s okay.”

“It’s almost midnight. We should put her to sleep.”

“She’s been fighting it. I guess she’s still having a little discomfort. Can you get her bottle for me? We can try to feed her again, she might be hungry too.”

Chinen took her out of the pouch and cradled her instead, supporting her head. Yamada sat on the space beside them and tilted the bottle of milk between her lips. Finally, she gave in as she wrapped her little mouth on the nipple and started consuming the milk. Halfway through and her eyelids were becoming heavier for her to lift until she dozed off even before she finished the whole thing.

Chinen sighed in relief as Yamada plucked the bottle out from her mouth. “I’ll bring her to her crib. Wait here for me?” It sounded like a request when Chinen asked Yamada while draping baby Luv over his shoulder.

When he returned, Yamada was playing with the bottle in his hands. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Yamada placed the bottle on top of the table, his arms finding his thighs to rest on. Chinen’s breath almost hitched when Yamada looked at him and smiled.

“Tired?” Yamada shook his head, “No.” Chinen squeezed himself on the little space that was left between Yamada and the armrest, facing him.

“Remember the first day we met and I fell asleep here?”

“How can I forget when I had to carry you to bed?” Yamada chuckled lightly and straightened his back to rest on the couch.

“This morning… You kissed me.”

“You kissed me too.” Slightly embarrassed, Chinen decided to recycle the words Yamada had used against him earlier. “Well, maybe I can.”

“Maybe you can’t.”

 _“Why not?”_ Chinen frowned. That was unfair when Yamada had already kissed him twice and he can’t do the same.

 _“Because my heart feels like it will burst.”_ For a while, Chinen was left speechless, his thoughts were going wild inside his head and were beginning to make him dizzy. The only thing that made sense to him was _the effect he had on him._ And without any warning, Chinen pulled him for another delicate kiss.

_It may not be his first kiss anymore but Yuri figured that it could be the perfect atmosphere for a proper kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> How have you all been?  
> I'm sorry for not updating this sooner and i hope you still liked Part 4 of Baby Luv. ^^  
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> A reminder from phantomhive: Take care and be healthy always! :D


End file.
